


Свет, которому не стоит гореть

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Об односторонней любви и недопонимании.





	Свет, которому не стоит гореть

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл

— А потом он такой ГУА-А-А и БАМ! — Хината взмахивает рукой, пробивая воображаемый пас. — Это было здорово!

— Ага, — кивает Ячи. — Отличный был матч. Вы же будете с утра играть? Хочется увидеть ещё, — она замолкает на мгновение, а потом продолжает: — Перед отъездом.

Напоминание об отъезде сразу действует на неё как выключатель: улыбка сходит с лица, а уголки глаз начинает пощипывать. Ненормальная реакция. Её дом теперь не здесь, а в Токио, пора бы привыкнуть и завести друзей там, а не мотаться так часто — непозволительно часто! — в Мияги.

Но без этого всё кажется неправильным.

Если бы мама не настояла, они бы не переехали в Токио, Ячи бы не сменила школу, а потом пошла бы в университет в Мияги — или не в Мияги, но вместе с Хинатой, — стала бы менеджером волейбольной команды и не осталась бы одна.

Слишком много разных не, которые теперь невозможно исправить.

— Ты меня слушаешь? — Хината наклоняется и заглядывает ей в лицо, отчего Ячи ойкает и отшатывается от неожиданности (на самом деле от того, что тот слишком, СЛИШКОМ близко). — Ячи-сан?

— Прости, задумалась. Ты что-то спросил?

— Почему ты ездишь в Мияги так часто?

Сердце колотится как бешеное, и кажется, что правда сейчас всплывёт наружу: такая глупая и неправильная. Такая девочковая и немного постыдная. Та, которую обязательно нужно держать в себе.

— Ну-у, — тянет Ячи и прикусывает губу, — понимаешь, у мамы тут всё ещё дела, вот и...

— Ясно, — кивает Хината и почему-то перестаёт улыбаться так ярко. — А я думал, что ты ездишь на наши матчи посмотреть.

— Да. То есть нет... Я просто скучаю по тебе! — кричит Ячи, а после закрывает лицо руками и утыкается в колени. — Я это сказала...

Наверное, это было чересчур искренне и глупо, неуместно. Сначала сказать, а потом подумать. Нужно бы научиться делать наоборот, чтобы не попадать в подобные ситуации.

Молчание затягивается, и Ячи кусает губы, пытаясь придумать новую тему — безопасную. Это сложно, потому что мысли кружатся вокруг сказанного и никак не хотят проясняться. Прикосновение к руке резко вырывает Ячи из маленького мирка и заставляет коротко вскрикнуть и отстраниться.

— Ч-что ты делаешь? — спрашивает она и пытается вырвать свою руку из пальцев Хинаты. — Пусти!

Кровь резко приливает к щекам и скрыть это уже не удаётся. Да что тут вообще происходит? Руки у Хинаты тёплые, небольшие, но держит он крепко — так просто не вырваться.

Хинаты сжимает её пальцы своими ещё раз и отпускает, наклоняется близко-близко.

— Я тебя понимаю. Наверное, это трудно — жить без самого дорогого.

— Ты сейчас о чём? — осторожно спрашивает Ячи и подбирает под себя ноги, обнимая их руками: одновременно и хочется повторения случившегося, и нет. Лучше держаться подальше и не провоцировать саму себя.

— О волейболе конечно! — Хината недоумённо моргает и сочувственно смотрит на Хитоку. — Ты же говорила, что у вас там нет волейбольного клуба. Я бы тоже не смог.

— Угу, — кивает Ячи, но уже не вслушивается в то, что говорит ей Хината про волейбольные клубы в Токио, только чувствует, как внутри что-то ломается, разрывается, перегорает.

Щёлк.

И света больше нет.


End file.
